Hiccups
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: Sirius has hiccups. Need I say more? Just a fluffy one-shot between our two favorite pups. Rating just for very slight language.


**Hello, hello, hello! Just a little drabble about our favorite little pups :D Inspired by the hiccups I had today -.-**

**Sirius's POV**

* * *

-_hic_- ... -_hic-_

"Sirius, is that you?" Moony called from the kitchen.

"-hic- Yeah, Moony. I -hic- have the -hic-cups." I groaned and hiccupped AGAIN. My day had been going great: I woke up at noon (thank GOD for Saturdays) and had lazed around with my lovely boyfriend, Moony, all day in our flat. Then these DAMN HICCUPS started two minutes ago and they won't go away.

"Moony, make it -hic- stooooop," I pleaded as he came back into the living room. I even gave him my best puppy dog look (albeit had some hiccups that ruined it). He just chuckled and sat down next to me on the couch. To make him feel even worse about my misery, I swooned into his lap and let out a big sigh (which was followed by a hiccup).

He looked down at me and said, "Well, I do know some old tricks to get rid of hiccups. Here, try holding your breath for as long as you can." I nodded and took in a great ol' breath. And held it.

And held it.

And held it some more.

And held it until my lungs were burning before I let it out loudly. We waited in silence for a few seconds before...

_-hic-_

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, frustrated by the annoying sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Okay," Moony said, "here's another trick. Go get some water in a cup, stand over the sink, tilt your head forward, and drink the water." That sounded really complicated, but I trudged over to the kitchen and did as Moony said. Again, we waited a few seconds before...

_-hic-_

"UGH THIS ISN'T WORKING!" I exclaimed, infuriated by the stubbornness of these damn hiccups.

As I walked back to Moony, I saw him thinking of other ways to get rid of hiccups. "Hmm... How about this: turn into Padfoot and run around for 10 minutes. I wonder if that will do it," Moony said. Again, I obeyed Moony and ran around our flat for 10 minutes. It was hard work, but hey, we do what we must when in dire situations.

After 10 minutes had passed, I transformed back and sat next to Moony, hoping I wouldn't relapse into my hiccups. But sure enough...

_-hic-_

"MOOONYYY, it didn't wooooork!" I complained. I was so tired of these stupid hiccups, I didn't care if I sounded like a little kid.

Moony looked especially thoughtful, as he too was stumped by these hiccups and their inclination to torture me. "You know Pads, I heard that one way to get rid of hiccups is... Oh wait, never mind. Forget it, it won't work. I'm out of ideas," he said, looking suspiciously innocent.

"But Moonyy, you're supposed to know EVERYTHING!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands outwards. He laughed at my apparent childish attitude and said, "Both you and I know that that is NOT true."

I grumpily pouted, crossed my arms, and said, "Fine. That's fine. Don't help me. Don't help me get rid of this torture. Just let me suffer. Fine." I scowled and looked away. I think I did a good job of making him feel guilty because he softly touched my shoulder in a way that sent tingles throughout my body.

"Padfoot... Padfoot... Sirius, look at me," he urged, and I could hear the desperation in his voice. But since he was going to let me suffer, I figured two could play at that game. Suddenly, he grabbed me and turned me around so I was brutally forced to face him against my very strong will. He crooked his finger under my chin so I looked at him. His sad eyes conveyed all I needed to know to soften my resolve and forgive him.

Without saying another word, his lips met mine and we share a tender, short kiss that left my heart fluttering (I know I sound like a bloody girl, but it's true). When he pulled away, we sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Padfoot, your hiccups are gone," he said and smiled, satisfied with his accomplishment. I hadn't even noticed they were gone, but I was so excited that they were over that I pounced on Moony and flowered him with little kisses all over his face and neck. He laughed his gorgeous laugh and said cheekily, "Padfoot, get off. I know you're happy, but you're heavy."

I pouted at hearing this, but got off and helped Moony up. We sat there for a few minutes, holding hands in silence, when all of a sudden...

-_hic_-

"OH NO MOONY, THEY'VE GOTTEN YOU, TOO! LUCKILY, YOU HAVE ME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE WRATH OF HICCUPS!" I declared before pouncing on Moony again and kissing him properly. He responded earnestly before pulling back and saying, "Padfoot, you're still really heavy. Get off."

"Well, SORRY, I was just trying to save my boyfriend from the evil hiccups," I replied sassily. He winked at me before thanking me properly. We continued at this before I pulled away. (If you haven't figured out, his hiccups were gone after I pounced on him.)

"Hey, Moony, what was the idea that you didn't want to tell me?" I asked, remembering how the whole kissing ordeal started.

He laughed and responded, "I was going to try to scare you, but if I had told you I was going to scare you, then you would have expected it and then you wouldn't have gotten scared. But obviously, I didn't need to do that."

"Ohhhhh," I said, comprehending his predicament. "Sorry for making a big deal about it," I said sheepishly, realizing how much I overreacted. He pulled me into a one-armed hug and that was all the reassurance I needed to know that he didn't care. He knows I will overreact about everything, but he still loves me anyways.

**Aaaand that's it! Ended up being a bit longer than a drabble, but that's okay. Now for thanks and such! I would like to thank my lovely unofficial beta,** workslikeclockwork** for helping me with the idea. Also, **gobalbus **for writing such a nice review about my last story, An Evening Stroll. This story was for the two of you. **

**Now, I have a question for you readers that I would like you to answer in the reviews that you should very lovingly leave for me, considering I wrote this for you guys at 1:45 in the morning my time. The question is: Should I make a multi-chapter WolfStar story? And if so, what would you like it to be about?**

**Thanks lovelies! Leave a comment using the little blue button below!**


End file.
